Morgenpoots fanfictions/Morgensters Jongen/Schemerstaarts Leerling
In de oneshot-reeks staat elke keer een jong van Morgenster centraal. Deze keer is het de beurt aan Schemerstaart. Schemerstaarts Leerling 700px ‘Nee!’ De ijselijke gil van Vissenschub galmde door de lucht en Schemerstaart spurtte richting het kamp. Vlekoog rende naast hem, op het gezicht van de commandant was afschuw te lezen. De RivierClan kwam terug van de Grote Vergadering, maar de schreeuw uit het kamp beloofde niet veel goeds. Wat was er gebeurd terwijl ze weg waren? Morgenster stortte zich door de ondiepe beek, haar ogen stonden ongerust maar ze zei niks. Schemerstaart wist dat zijn moeder de Clan altijd kalm zou proberen te houden, wat er ook gebeurde. Ze kwamen aan op het kleine eilandje wat het kamp van de RivierClan vormde. Vissenschub slaakte nogmaals een jammerkreet. De licht cyperse krijger zat midden op de open plek, met een groep krijgskatten om zich heen die hem bedroefd aanstaarden. ‘Wat is er gebeurd?’ miauwde Morgenster dringend en met zwiepende staart. ‘Schijnselmist is dood!’ schreeuwde Vissenschub vol pijn en keek weer op zijn poten neer. De grond leek onder Schemerstaart te verdwijnen. Schijnselmist? Dood? Ze was één van de meest geliefde krijgers van de Clan, en de partner van Vissenschub geweest. Hoe kon ze nu opeens dood zijn?! ‘Vertel me wat er is gebeurd’, beval Morgenster Maanvonk, die Miervoet aan het troosten was. ‘Schaappoot, Schijnselmist en ik waren op patrouille’, bromde hij somber. ‘Op de rivier lag een dunne laag ijs, en ik gleed uit. Schijnselmist pakte me bij mijn nekvel, en gooide me opzij. Door het gewicht viel ze door het ijs en kwam niet meer boven.’ Vlekoog, de commandant, schudde wanhopig zijn kop. ‘Door het ijskoude water moet ze wel verlamd zijn’, mompelde hij. ‘Ze had vast niet meer de kracht om het wak terug te vinden. In naam van de SterrenClan hoop ik dat ze niet veel pijn heeft gevoeld.’ Morgenster knikte en wenkte Vlekoog. ‘Kom, we moeten het één en ander bespreken.’ De twee verdwenen in de holle boom, die dienst deed als leidershol. Schemerstaart staarde de twee met holle ogen na. ‘Wat een tragedie’, murmelde Klaverpoot, één van de jongste leerlingen, met een duistere schaduw over haar gezicht. ‘Hoe kan de SterrenClan ons dit aandoen? Bladerster, Korrelster en nu ook nog Schijnselmist.’ Rozendoorn, de zus van Schijnselmist, knikte instemmend. ‘Zoveel doden in zo weinig dagen… wat heeft de SterrenClan nog meer in petto?’ Schemerstaart liet zijn staart hangen als teken van rouw, maar een beweging verderop trok zijn aandacht. Morgenster liep het leidershol uit, en Vissenschub liep haar met hangende kop tegemoet. ‘Morgenster, nu Schijnselmist dood is, heeft Schaappoot geen mentor meer. Ik-ik ben kapot van haar verlies, maar ik zou graag Schaappoots training voort willen zetten… dat is misschien de enige manier waarop ik mijn liefde voor haar nog kan bewijzen.’ Morgensters ogen knipperden warm. ‘Ik snap het, Vissenschub. Jij bent een ervaren krijger en hebt jouw leerling, Schemerstaart, al lang geleden krijger zien worden. Maar ik heb iemand anders in gedachten voor Schaappoots mentorschap.’ De licht gestreepte kater boog zijn kop om zijn teleurstelling te verbergen en liep op een groepje krijgers af. Moedeloos ging hij zitten. ‘Laat alle katten van de RivierClan zich onderaan de Hogesteen verzamelen voor een Clanvergadering!’ Ze wachtte geduldig tot iedereen zat. Vissenschub werd met veel moeite overgehaald om de vergadering bij te wonen, zijn ogen vol verdriet. ‘Ik heb alleen maar slecht nieuws, helaas. Korrelster en Bladerster zijn beiden overleden. Van Bladerster wisten wij het al, maar de dood van mijn goede vriend Korrelster was een onaangename verassing.’ Er klonken verbaasde kreten. ‘Wierster en ik zullen samen de bedreiging van de SchaduwClan het hoofd bieden. We laten ons niet klein krijgen!’ riep Morgenster uit. Iedereen viel haar bij, behalve Vissenschub, Schaappoot en Zalmstroom, die nog steeds erg geschokt waren. Miervoet en Zwemvleugel leken over de ergste schrik heen. ‘Verder weten we allemaal dat Schijnselmist dood is, een geliefde krijger. Na het trainen van Schaappoot was ze van plan om weer een moederkat te worden. Degenen die haar het meeste na stonden, zullen vannacht bij haar waken, maar de training van onze leerlingen kan geen uitstel veroorloven. Schemerstaart, jij bent mijn zoon en ik ben trots op je. Je bent een uitstekende jager en vechter, jij zal de laatste manen van Schaappoots leerlingentijd haar mentor zijn. Ik vertrouw op je.’ Schemerstaart knipperde verrast met zijn ogen en stapte op de gevlekte poes af. Haar donzige staart sleepte over de grond toen ze hem tegemoet liep, maar er straalde een glimpje van vreugde in haar ogen. Hij voelde trots in zijn borst opwellen, Schaappoot zou zijn eerste leerling worden. Met opgeheven kin stapte hij terug in de menigte krijgers. De vergadering was afgelopen en Morgenster sprong van de Hogesteen af. Meteen barstte er rumoerig gefluister los, en Schemerstaart zag dat enkele krijgers onbehaaglijke blikken op hem wierpen. ‘Vissenschub is een prima krijger’, siste Kervelklauw, een rode oudste, in het oor van Klimstaart, een oude lapjespoes. ‘Maar ik weet al waarom Morgenster Schemerstaart tot mentor heeft benoemd, ze trekt haar familie tenslotte altijd voor.’ Schemerstaart voelde woede branden in zijn poten. Geloofde de Clan echt dat hij enkel was gekozen omdat Morgenster zijn moeder was? Maar dat was niet waar! Hij ontmoette wanhopig de ogen van zijn leider, maar die begreep zijn blik verkeerd. ‘Wees niet zo zenuwachtig! Je zal een prima mentor zijn, Schemerstaart.’ Hij ving de spottende blik van Kervelklauw op en zwiepte met zijn staart. Hij zou hen wat bewijzen! ‘Schaappoot, het is tijd voor de training!’ riep hij uit. Hij had zijn leerling gisteren een dag vrij gegeven, ze was nog steeds overstuur geweest van haar mentors dood. Met zichtbare tegenzin kwam ze nu het hol uit. ‘Hallo’, miauwde Schemerstaart en deed zijn best opgewekt te klinken. ‘Ik wilde vandaag je sluiptechniek gaan oefenen bij het Wilde Veld.’ Schaappoot staarde hem nog steeds niet enthousiast aan. ‘Prima’, zei ze uiteindelijk en haalde haar schouders op. Frustratie deed zijn poten prikken; hoe moest deze emotieloze leerling ooit krijger worden? Hij rende vooruit en keek af en toe achterom om te zien of zijn leerling hem nog volgde. ‘Schiet even op! Je bent zo langzaam als een oude das.’ Schaappoot hoorde blijkbaar de snorrende ondertoon niet, want ze snauwde: ‘Jij had helemaal geen band met Schijnselmist, dus hou jij je kop!’ Hij probeerde een zo streng mogelijke blik op te zetten. ‘Tuurlijk had ik wel een band met haar, dat had iedereen. Ze was aardig voor elke kat die ze kende en verloor nooit haar beheersing. Maar soms gaat er iemand dood. Denk je dat diegene zou willen dat je hier als een natte paddenstoel rondloopt? Ze wil dat je verdergaat met je leven.’ Ze staarde hem aan zonder boosheid, alleen maar met respect in haar ogen. ‘Je hebt gelijk’, gaf ze toe. ‘Ik zal hard trainen, dat beloof ik.’ Hij keek zijn leerling warm aan. Misschien was er dan toch nog een kans tot genegenheid tussen hem en Schaappoot. 700px Einde Laat me weten wat je ervan vond en neem een kijkje bij de andere delen! --Morgenpoot (overleg) 12 nov 2018 15:32 (UTC) Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Morgensters Jongen Categorie:Morgenpoots oneshots